Salara Vincour
Overview Salara Vincour is the estranged sister of Alaric Vincour, the current chancellor of the Legacy Federation. Her existence kept mum, she instead finds her home in the religious oppressive state of the Aurelian Dominion as a black ops fighter pilot. She represents the best interests of the Wolfe dynasty, whatever those interests may be. Her true identity is kept under wraps and the reason for banishment from her home is murmured over by her compatriots in Shadow Squadron. Salara is a pariah. Her cybernetics are a souvenir from her banishment and is responsible for her abnormally low weight. With low-weight polymers, her arms and several chunks of bone throughout her body are far lighter than they'd ordinary be. Salara had the colour of her eyes changed during reconstruction as a little reward for merely surviving the attempt on her life. To anyone who knows her in her new life, she is only Salara. No last name. Anonymity is valued and respected within her line of work. Isaac Wolfe and Sarah Wolfe, her superiors, are the only ones who know her identity and secret. __toc__ History 7145 Salara is born to Tarek and Fyara Vincour in the Vincour residence on Maia. Shortly after, a venkath war party raids Sol-2 and abducts her. 7146 With the full might of Vincour military assets, the venkath facility that was holding Salara is attacked. Several prisoners are liberated, including Salara, and doctors give her a clean bill of health. The effects on her psyche are unknown. 7150 With the end of the Venkath Onslaught, Salara is enrolled in public school instead of a specialized military school. Her daily life is mostly made up of being doted on by a nanny as a result of her parents being busy with newfound political prowess. She is seemingly fine mentally from her year's stay in a venkath prison during infancy. 7161 Although Salara was never close to Alaric, his departure for a hidden assignment takes its toll on her. She withdraws from social interactions and focuses entirely on her schoolwork, even taking extra courses during the summer to graduate early. Her father, Tarek, pressures her into picking a college path. She refuses. 7162 Salara graduates from school and, instead of heeding her father's wishes, goes backpacking on Eden's Grove by herself. She meets a flight instructor there and travels with her across all of Eden's Grove hiking hot spots. 7163 Salara and Tivon, the flight instructor, elope after the end of their backpacking trip. Salara follows Tivon to her life, a flight school in Caprica. She begins taking lessons. 7167 The relationship between Salara and Tivon ends shortly after Salara earned certification in small shuttlecraft. Unsure of where to go, she returns home and promises to her father she'll enroll in a military flight school in exchange for being allowed to stay with them. 7170 A training exercise goes awry and Salara's academy unit is responsible for several crashes at a Federation trade lane node. Of the ships destroyed, she learns her brother Wroheim is a casualty. She drops out of the flight school in spite of her top rankings and once again recedes from her life with no one to turn to for support. 7171 After a year of aimless toiling in total isolation, Tarek forces Salara into therapy. It's then learned that Salara had been having hallucinations of venkath marauders for at least six years and radical emotional dips on a nigh-daily basis. With an increase in therapy sessions as dictated by her father, Salara begins cracking under the scrutiny being put upon her. 7172 Salara has a mental breakdown during a "nature therapy" session in the Vincour gardens. It is her first expression of Post-Poenari Syndrome: an intense burst of uncontrolled pyrokinesis. The gardens are set aflame and her therapist is burned alive. The Vincour estate cameras capture it all. Upon discovery, Tarek orders for the execution of the surveillance staff and banishes his daughter from the Federation. Officially, Salara died in a tragic fire. 7173 Salara dips into a secret fund of money gradually siphoned from her government allowance over the past several years. Trying to stay hidden, she bounces from Federation world to Federation world before finally ending up in the Neutral Trade Zone. It is here she learns that her father put a hit on her head to ensure her continued disappearance. A victim of a gruesome attack, Salara is saved by a passerby and brought to a cybernetic reconstruction clinic. She empties her fund in exchange for surgery and rehab done while remaining anonymous. 7174 With the death of her father and the election of her now-reappeared brother, Salara considers returning home. However, a mercenary boss also in her rehab wing mentions he's looking for a fighter pilot. Salara gives up on the idea of being a Vincour and volunteers for the spot. She begins a career of intimidating civilians in exchange for loot -- a pirate's life. 7175 Present day. After a year of heckling civilians and avoiding authorities, a contract takes her and her team into the Aurelian Dominion. It's here they learn they've been tricked and everyone is promptly wiped out by an unmarked fighter squadron. Salara barely survives, floating through space in a weakened enviro-suit. She's recovered by Marcus Valentine, who takes an interest in her. Soon, her career in Shadow Squadron begins... Common Use Salara Vincour has a NO Common Use policy and is therefore locked to its owner. Credits Character artwork is designed by Alexander Chelyshev on ArtStation. You can find the original source here. Category:Characters Category:Aurelian Dominion Characters